


Talking to the Plants

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, One Shot, musings, talking to house plants, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: What if a little Angel was making sure that Crowley wasn't destroying spotted plants?





	Talking to the Plants

“Talking to the Plants”

There are things a Demon will never tell an Angel. For example, Crowley’s method for “talking” to his plants. 

He couldn’t bring himself to explain to Aziraphale that he was spending some of his down time these days screaming at them and getting them to grow better. The last thing he wanted was to pull his Angel’s face into a frown. It was working despite himself, and Aziraphale wasn’t asking questions. That was more his own territory anyway. And besides, should the Angel inquire about one or two of them that had met their end, Crowley would provide a little lie about needing the room, or rearranging space, and Aziraphale needn’t be the wiser.

There are things an Angel will never tell a Demon. For example, Aziraphale’s way of saving all of Crowley’s wayward plants.

Aziraphale hadn’t been suspicious right out of the gate, but as soon as he’d gotten a closer look at them, he had no other choice but to feel their fear. Perplexed by this, he developed a kind of way to speak to them himself when Crowley wasn’t looking, and they spilled the proverbial beans. Initially, he’d been cross, thinking he’d make Crowley pay, or at the very least feel a bit sorry for putting such lovely things through all of this. But it was the plants themselves who begged him not to. So, instead, he laid a small miracle just outside Crowley’s garbage shoot. It was an ingenious little piece of magic, and he was quite proud of it. Although, this was again, something else that also never could have been told to a Demon.

This, of course, lead to many a lovely evening spent, usually just as Aziraphale sat quietly, with his rich hot cocoa, a good book, picking up his head to think whimsically of the fictional, or non-fictional events, and suddenly, there in front of his eyes, would be another plant.

“Oh, thank you, Crowley,” he’d say to no one in particular, “Such a lovely specimen!” He’d decorated a small area in the back, with a little shaft of holy light, to help them all grow. They seemed to appreciate it. And he never was upset by the occasional spot. 

In fact, it was the very same day as another house plant found its way onto Aziraphale's table that Sandalphon was standing in just the right spot to sense "something evil," but Aziraphale’s quick thinking allowed him to continue the conversation without any suspicion at all. Once Gabriel and Sandalphon were gone, he was able to put it with his friends. 

“There, there, now. No need to shiver,” he cooed, putting him with the others. “You’re … safe now, and free to do as you please.” He gave the small terrified thing a bit of water, and gently stroked a petal. “I know that must have been horrific, but here you are in your own little heaven, and with all your friends!” Aziraphale looked at the new plant, very pleased, and went back to his store, to continue his efforts to find the Prince of Darkness before the world ended… 

And if that happened, well, they'd certain all go… well, somewhere, at any rate.


End file.
